Of Brothers and Demons
by Crystai
Summary: Sam and Dean team up with Bobby's sons Bobby Junior and Jack to fight the demons, but will any of them get out alive?
1. Authors note

**Authors note**

Just thought Id explain a few things before you get any further. This story is based on supernatural, the only difference is that I've stolen Jack and Bobby Mercer from four brothers and are using them as Bobby's sons, and in my version they're biological brothers and the ages might be different.

Hope you enjoy it, please feel free to review and comment, I appreciate your opinions - except unnecessary mean ones lol. - This is my first crossover type so please don't be too harsh.

Thanks J


	2. Waiting game

**Chap 1**

Bobby J watched the youth from the motel window, he might be 20 now but Jack was still his little brother. He scowled disapprovingly as Jack lit up another cigarette, he'd been trying to stop his sibling from smoking since he was sixteen but had failed and simply resigned himself to the fact that Jack wasn't going to be quitting anytime soon. Pulling on an old worn jacket he went out to wait with his sibling. It shouldn't be too long before the Winchesters arrived.

Jack noted how tense his older brother looked, with a sigh he dropped and stamped out his smoke, "what's eating you up bro?" But Bobby simply brushed his question off by diverting his attention, ruffling the younger brunettes hair he replied, "Nothing - seriously Jackie boy you need this cutting" The younger man simply ducked out of his reach, giving him the finger before popping back into their motel room.

Now that he was alone again, he could let his thoughts wander, he knew exactly what was wrong with him, his problem was more commonly known as Dean Winchester. Ironic considering that they'd once been best friends, but that was years ago. In the time that they'd spent apart resentment had replaced the former feelings of friendship that Bobby J had.

It seemed to him that all his father was bothered about was his best friends kids rather than his own two sons. Hell he'd had to practically raise Jack. Both the Winchesters and the Singers were hunting families, both set of boys had lost their mother to a demon, yet it was only the Winchesters that his father seemed to dote upon. It was especially bad now that John Winchester was dead. Sam wasn't too bad, but Dean really grated on Bobby J's nerves, he was always so damned cocky, and in truth he envied how much his Jack seemed to dote on the pair.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his brother sidle up beside him, Jacks voice surprised him, "Hey look - is it them, over there look….did I startle you Bobby?" the idea of getting one up on his brother quite pleased him.

Bobby J ignored the dig, but instead focused on the distant headlights, sure enough it didn't take long for the sleek frame of the Winchester's Impala to come into view.


	3. The arrival

Chap two

Dean peered through the windscreen at the two figures, not properly recognising them until the Impala had gotten closer. A grin spread across his face, it'd been a while since he'd last saw them - and God how the kid had grown, Jack had been what 15, the last time that he'd seen him?

Parking up he gave Sam a shove, "wake up bro … we're here?"

Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes with one hand, "yeah Dean - I can see that" he glowered at his brother, but he wasn't paying attention, in fact he was halfway out the car.

Whilst Jack jogged over to Dean and Sam, Bobby hung back a little Dean seemed pretty much the same, but Sam had changed quite a bit, his hair was longer and he looked even taller too … well that was something both him and Jack seemed to have in common. Finally he made his way over to them.

Dean and Sam were still joking with Jack and it wasn't until Bobby was vertically besides them that they seemed to notice them.

"S'up Bobby J? Been a while" Dean addressed his old friend directly, but his response took him back a little.

"Sure, whatever - we've got a hunt to get started in the morning, so here's the keys to your room" Bobby tossed them over to Sam, "so I suggest you both get some sleep"

Ignoring the stunned expressions at his abruptness he turned back towards his own room, "come on Jack"

"But bobby …"

"Now Jack!" Jack looked guiltily at the floor, before muttering a quick goodbye, before jogging after his brother. He waved back at them before closing the door behind him. Kicking his boots off, he flopped down onto his bed, waiting for his brother to come out from the bathroom.

………………………………....................................................................................

The Winchester's stood for a moment in a stunned silence, that is until Dean broke it.

"Well, son of a - what the hell was biting him?" Sam simply shrugged and shook his head.

"C'mon Dean, we'll sort it tomorrow" together they headed inside their own motel room. For once Sam wasn't glued to his laptop, instead he watched his brother cuss and curse. Whilst he himself wondered about Bobby J's bluntness, Jack had seemed cheery enough, so what was up - and why did he have a feeling that it was something to do with their arrival.

He pulled a beer out of his bag, tossing it over to Dean "Drink it and stop your whining already" Dean scowled at him, but sipped readily on the beer,

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Wasn't long before both brothers had tossed their shoes, jeans and shirts off, turning the lights out, they were practically asleep before their heads had even touched the pillow.


	4. Conflicts Resolved

Chapter 3.

The morning had passed relatively easy. Bobby J and Jack had come across to Dean and Sam's room, and from there they had decided that Sam would take 'Cracker Jack' as Bobby had put it with him to the library to see what further information they could get. So far the only thing was clear to them is that it was a group of demons that they were hunting, who were holed up somewhere in the area. The only visible sign that anything was wrong, was the evident tension between the pair of older brothers.

Within three minutes of the younger pair leaving, Dean had rounded on Bobby.

"Dude - what the fuck is your problem? You've been sulking like a bitch since me and Sammy got here"

"You're my problem Dean"

"What?" Dean looked at his former best friend in confusion. Aside from Sammy, Bobby and Jack were two people that he loved as family, so where was this coming from.

"You fucking heard me …. Man you have no idea what me - and Jack have lost because of you," seeing that Dean was about to interrupt he pushed on with what he needed to say, he'd kept it bottled up for far too long.

"It's all your damned fault, all our dad ever talks or thinks about is you and Sam. We've lost our mother too, we've had to give up our normal lives and hunt shit too. Damn he barely even acknowledges Jackie. He's too caught up with you …. And now your dad's dead, it's gotten fucking worse, and I bet you don't even give a shit. He's always too busy saving your arses to help out his own boys."

Bobby J's words stung, "So that's what this is about - you're fucking jealous, oh man, Bobby your fathers like an uncle to us, so course we called on him for help … but its not like we're there 24/7. Dude if you've got issues with your father, well that isn't our problem."

"No it might not be all your fault, but you haven't helped us out none either Dean. You loved your dad - how'd you feel if he was always running round after us, too fucking busy dealing with our shit to help you out? Answer me that Dean"

The eldest Winchester paused at that, the man had a point.

"Look, Bobby I'm sorry … I'm sorry that me and Sam are causing problems between you and your family - but look, you gotta see that we're in the middle of a war, and right now we need all the help we can get … man I hate chick flick moments - but you and Jack your like family to me, and I know Sammy feels the same. I don't want to be fighting with you too."

Dean's honesty had caught him off guard, he rarely opened up about his feelings to him. Bobby slumped into the nearest chair.

" Guess I'm sorry too, it's just that so much shit's been going on, and sometimes I need his help taking out some of those mother fuckers, and he's never there, he's always too busy with you. And its hard seeing my brother grow closer to me than dad. I just … I don't always know what to do - I don't have all the answers"

Dean seated himself across from him, a smirk passed over his face.

"Man tell me bout it"


	5. Suprises

**Chap 4**

Bobby relaxed back into his chair, it was good to have Dean back as his best friend, he'd got so caught up in resenting how similar their lives were, that he'd forgotten how much they had in common to share and advise each other with.

Dean was also relieved that their past issues were over, he'd spent so long just being the big brother, the protector following daddy's orders, that he'd forgotten that he was still a person in his own right, here with Bobby J he was just Dean, it was just like old times.

Hmm this seemed like a good time for a beer, but before Dean could even open his mouth to suggest it, the door was flung open as Jack burst into the room, dropping to his knees still trying to catch his breath. Bobby J was by his brothers side within seconds.

"Jack? Jackie you ok?" concern evidently laced his voice, Jack simply nodded in response, looking up at Dean, he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye.

"They have Sam" was all that he stated as his brother hauled him to his feet.

Now it was Deans turn to be concerned, "Whoa - wait a minute who's got Sam?"

The older Winchester's emerald eyes locked onto his friends, his Sammy was in danger, the thought of losing his brother was unbearable, unable to contain his growing anger he snapped, "Jack - who's got Sam?"

"Demons" was the meek reply.

Dean was irate, "Demons took him!? - and where the fuck were you in all of this - I swear if you had anything to do with him getting into trouble I'll drop you so fast -"

"Hey! - Chill the fuck out, we'll get him back," Bobby J had already positioned himself between Dean and his younger brother, "Jack where did they take Sam from huh?" He gently shook Jack's shoulder, they'd need an answer fast if they wanted to find Sam quickly.

"Down the alley off May Street - look I'm really sorry…" His hazel eyes were downcast and pained, but neither of the elder brothers had time to think about him, saving Sam was their priority.

"Ok - Well c'mon Bobby lets go," equipping themselves with as much as they thought necessary, the older hunters made their way towards the door, Dean still smarting about his brother gestured to Jack, "you stay here - you've done enough" Bobby nodded in agreement "You stay here - we'll talk later Jack"

Then without so much as a backward glance both men swept out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind them.

No one noticed the Burly thirty five year old lurking in the shadows, no one noticed the gleaming black eyes, hidden by the darkness. Neither Bobby nor Dean spared a thought for their unguarded den - or for the youth that waited for their return.


	6. Demon at the door

**Chap 5.**

Jack tore his eyes away from the doorway. Guilt consumed him, how could he have been stupid enough to risk his and Sam's lives. Shaking off his jacket he quickly checked over the minor cuts and grazes, they were sore but not serious.

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you not to leave the door open" The demon mocked, relishing the fear on Jacks surprised face. With a flick of his hand, the door slammed shut behind him.

Jacks heart pounded rapidly within his chest, his eyes were locked onto the demons sinister ebony ones. Perhaps he could take him, but no sooner had he glanced over to the weapons his brother left, than he found himself flung back against the wall. A pained moan escaped his lips.

The demon wagged his finger disapprovingly, "tut tut, you should know better than that boy, so where's your big brother now - guess there's no one here to save you?" as he spoke he ran his slender fingers over Bobby J's weapons, a malicious smile spread across his dry lips, hmm using older brothers weapons on the younger, yes he'd enjoy doing that.

Selecting the largest hunting knife he crossed over to where he still had jack pinned, "let's play a little game shall we?"

"Fuck you" was the angry retort. Inside Jack might have been petrified, but he'd at least try to keep up the façade of being un-phased. In his mind he prayed that they'd find Sam and return soon. The youth struggled in vain against the hold that the demon had over him. He couldn't help but watch the blade warily as the demon advanced.

The demon pressed the knife up hard under Jack's chin forcing his head back, "Oh no - rather fuck you" the possessed man was so close that the hunter could feel his hot breath on his skin. He had to get away and fast - but how? One idea came to mind - it was worth a shot.

Glancing at the window, his eyes widened and with great relief he called out "Bobby!!" the demon immediately spun round, momentarily distracted his power over the youth faded. But that was all the diversion that Jack needed, before the demon had even realised that he'd been tricked, the hunter was already halfway across the room.

Wasting no time, Jack dived into the bathroom, hastily locking the door behind him. The salt and the symbol marked on the door would hold against the demon for a short time at least. Sitting against the wall, he wrapped his arms round his knees whilst resting his head on the cool white tiles behind him. There were only three people that could help him now, pulling his mobile out from his pocket, he hastily punched in his brothers digits. It was ringing but Bobby wasn't answering, "c'mon god damn it answer … please - you gotta answer"

Outside the door, the demon was fuming, the bastard had tricked him, he'd pay for that. He furiously worked his way through the enchantments which separated him from his victim, he was so close now, so close.

Jack tried one last time, before hastily shoving it back into his pocket, the demon outside had grown more frantic in his endeavours, all that he could do now was brace himself for what was to come.

The door exploded into pieces, the demon too livid to use his powers chose instead to fight his opponent physically, after all why not, his host's body was stronger anyway. Grasping Jack by the throat he flung him hard against the wall, admiring the fresh blood against the white tiles, he proceeded to beat the life out of the boy. Throwing punches to the face and stomach, kneeing him viciously then kicking him hard in the ribs. But still the hunter didn't give up, he fought back, gradually getting weaker, until he no longer had the strength to defend himself.

The once white bathroom was now covered in blood, fragments of broken tiles and shards of glass from the mirror littered the floor that Jack lay motionless upon, he was breathing heavily, his whole body ached and throbbed with pain. But the demon wasn't done with him yet. Yanking him up by his soft hair, he dragged him back into the bedroom, dropping him on the floor, he pulled out a chair.

It didn't take him long to force the youth into it, using rough ropes to tie him there.

Jack was a mass of bruises and blood, but that only served to excite the demon more. Grinning evilly at his prey he slowly dipped his hand into his pocket. Bobby J's younger brother stared with wide eyed horror at the thumb screw before snarling, "My brother will kill you, - you bastard, you'll rot in hell, he'll fucking kill you!!!"

The demon simply smiled and laughed to himself, "Boy - your brothers probably laying dead right now - maybe along side your precious friends, hmm you've got guts kid … maybe later we'll see what they look like" Tightly grasping Jack's wrist he prised his fist open, then attached the thumb screw to his index finger. The sound of crunching bones and agonised cries delighted the demon, but not half as much as the singular tears that now spilled from his victims eyes.

He was onto the third finger by the time Jacks mobile started to vibrate. Swiftly retrieving the phone, he smirked when he saw the caller ID, "Looks like your brothers alive after all…. Perhaps we should have a little chat"


	7. Dilema

Chapter 6.

The first two calls Bobby had ignored, but on the third ring he'd decided to answer, but Jack had already hung up. So he waited for the text that usually followed when he missed his little brother's calls, but none came. An uneasy feeling gripped him and he fidgeted a moment before calling Jackie back.

"Jack, what's-"

"Hello Bobby"

Bobby's body tensed and he stole a quick glance at Dean.

"Who the fuck is this, and where's my brother?"

"He's here … where you left him – would you like to talk to him?" Before the elder brother could reply, the mocking voice had gone, and instead he heard his brother all but whisper his name, before hearing him scream in agony.

"JACK!!" But it was too late, the phone line had gone dead.

Dean startled at his friends worried cry. "What!? What's happened – Bobby damn it, what's happened?"

"It's got Jack Dean, it's got my brother" Bobby's heart was racing, and head seemed to swim. Anger and despair seemed to rush through him. Something had hurt his brother, and it'd pay for that, but worse still …. It was Bobby's fault, he'd left him alone. How could he have been so stupid. He put his head into his hands. Now what?

Dean's Jaw clenched. Jack was like family to him too …. But Sam was still out there, and they were closer to May fair than they were to where they'd left his friends kid brother.

"Bobby" tentatively Dean proceeded, "Bobby, Look I know how you feel – but my brothers been taken too …. I cant go back, - "

"Can't or wont?" Bobby snapped, "I heard him scream… it's fucking hurting him Dean!"

"Yeah – well something could be hurting my brother too. Look I want to go back there and tear that mother fuckers head off just as much as you do – but fact is, we're closer to Sammy than we are to Jack, we turn back now and we could lose them both. I'm not turning this car around Bobby" His grip on the steering wheel was so tight, that his knuckles had begun turning white.

The remainder of the journey passed in silence, until they arrived at Mayfair. Having pulled the shiny impala to a stop, Dean turned to his companion.

"Look, I'm sorry ok"

But Bobby simply cocked his gun and got out of the car, "Just find Sam quick"


	8. Psychic

Chapter 7.

Sam groaned as he came to. He clutched his head, and felt the warm running fluid – was that blood? His vision was still somewhat blurry, but it was beginning to clear, where was he, what had happened?

His head was pounding but, he closed his eyes and tried to remember, him and Jack had been somewhere …. the library! But that's when they were – oh God where was jack.

For a moment panic gripped him, and even though it hurt him, he found himself bolt upright on the verge of calling out his name – and that's when he remembered … Jack was ok, he'd gotten away like he'd told him to. Now that his thoughts and vision was clearer, he glanced around at his surroundings.

He was still in the alley, across from him there was burn mark on the opposite wall and on the floor. His stomach clenched and for a moment he was certain that he would be sick, but nothing came up. As he stared at the mark, everything that had happened before he'd lost consciousness came flooding back.

Him and Jack had gone to the library to do further research, and although they hadn't found out much information about the demons themselves, from looking over the towns historical files, there was enough evidence to suggest that they were in fact dealing with a group, or nest of demons … and maybe a few other dark characters.

They'd been on their way back when they were approached by three men, it'd been Sam who'd realised what they truly were first, the pair had tried to avoid immediate conflict by running, but had been herded into the opening of an alleyway. He'd managed to save his friend, but that meant he had to face the demons alone.

God, he felt so damned tired, like the life had been drained right out of him, although in a sense perhaps it had. His psychic abilities had been improving, but they worked best when he was at the peak of his anger and all other hope had left.

After being pinned to the wall, and flung round a bit, far too many times, Sam had snapped, focusing hard he'd use his ability to kill the first demon, but only had enough energy to expel the second, the third had thankfully fled … although it needn't have bothered, Sam had drained himself, and passed out almost immediately afterwards.

Dean … where was Dean, right now he just wanted his brother, and as if on que a light was flashed into his face.

"Sam?"


	9. Homeward bound

Chapter 8

"Sam?"… Relief washed over Dean as the flashlight lit up his brother, but his relief was short lived as he observed the blood that ran freely down the side of his brother's face and neck. Running over to him, he knelt down in front of him, grasping his face in both hands, so that he could thoroughly check him over.

"Dean?" Sam muttered. "Yeah Sammy im here, just hang on, we're gonna get you out of here ok?" Dean could see that no serious damage had been done, but his younger brother was clearly a little confused, probably from the blow to his head.

Between them, Bobby J and Dean managed to support Sam back to the car. Dean could feel Bobby's gaze locked onto him, and he knew what he was asking, after all he wasn't the only one who was worrying about Jack. But first he had to deal with Sam, who was thankfully becoming more alert.

"What happened here Sam?" half of his attention was on the younger Winchester, the other was on their surroundings, still wary that there might be demons still around. Sam avoided his brother's gaze, and instead addressed the floor.

"Demons … three of them attacked us" Bobby J frowned, "If there were three of them, then how the fuck are you still alive and where are they now" his tone was suspicious and he gripped his gun a little tighter. But the guilty look Sam gave his brother seemed to clarify things.

He'd used his psychic abilities … Bobby's dad had told him and Jack about Sam's powers, and he glared at him, at them both. He'd been dragged along to rescue someone who could kill demons with the power of his mind, whilst his own brother was being tortured by one.

An icy wind blew about them and a light flickered overhead as if to foreshadow the trouble that was still to come. Not wanting to so much as speak to the Winchesters in case he should say anything that he might regret later, he turned his back, and went to sit in the car.

Dean looked at his brother, unsure of what to say, he hated how much stronger Sam's powers were getting, but those powers had just probably saved his life. He pulled Sammy to him in a brotherly embrace, "you're alive Sam – that's what counts," and with that the Winchesters joined their friend in the Impala, and sped off back towards the motel, the brothers would have to explain to each other what had still been left unsaid. Just hoping that they weren't too late.


	10. Bath time

Chapter 9

The demon laughed as he flipped the phone shut, "Well let's see if they come running to the rescue." Jack simply glowered at him, he couldn't describe the pain in his hand, but all that could be changed, his brother would see to that … that's if he wasn't killed first.

The demon observed the emotions running through his prey, he could see the anger there – and the fear. Having broken four of Jacks fingers – the thumbscrew no longer interested him. So how else could he hurt the already wounded hunter?

"I don't know why he'd bother coming back to save you though … I mean you're useless for a hunter, he's probably ashamed of you. Besides Sam and Dean are here now, didn't he leave you behind so he could go and save precious Sam?" The demon purposefully kept his tone neutral, trying to sound casual … and cold.

Jack shook his head not wanting to hear the demons words, "bullshit" his brother loved him, he'd come back. But the demon simply laughed, "Oh Jackie, look around – he's not here, don't you think that if you meant anything to them, they'd have turned the car around and come straight back. You're just a burden, an obligation that he has to take care of."

Seeing the look of doubt gradually creeping over Jacks face, he pressed on, "He heard you scream, heard you beg for him, and he's still not here. Maybe he hates you for driving your father away, your father chose the Winchesters because he's ashamed of what a pathetic excuse for a son he has, Sam and Dean are far better hunters, your brother deep down hates you."

Jacks muscles ached from where he'd been beaten, the cuts were sore and stung as the blood still flowed out, and the broken bones in his fingers made his hand feel like it was pulsating. His bruises were dark and prominent, but none of that mattered that mattered was the demons words. Where was Bobby? He didn't hate him, he didn't ….. did he?

"You're lying, you're just fucking messing with my head, you don't know shit about my brother" THWACK a fist connected with his face. "Better watch that mouth of yours boy" the demon smiled to himself, he'd achieved what he wanted to do, he'd set the seeds of doubt into Jacks mind.

The demons ebony eyes scanned the dingy motel room, he frowned, it simply didn't look dramatic enough – he couldn't have The Winchesters and the eldest Singer, to come back to this, it looked too tame, and that simply wouldn't do. He wanted the hunters to come in and be horror struck to know what violence had happened there. He glanced at the door, how long would it take for them to come back? Guess it was time to get started…

Jack watched the demon with fearful eyes, he didn't like the look he was giving him , not one bit, he winced ask the bastard pulled his head back by his hair, and hated the sensation of his warm breath on his skin, as he whispered mockingly into his ear.

"Time to play a little game … and I make all the rules" The demon mentally tore away the restraints that had been holding Jack, dragging him to his feet he pushed him away, so hard that he fell to the floor. Ignoring the boy, the demon walked over to where the remainder of Bobby J's weapons were. His finger ran over the blade of the hunting knife, before he turned back round to the younger man.

He put his hands behind his back, "You have two options, you don't know what they are, or what they're for, but you have to choose a hand,"

"And if I don't?" Jack instantly regretted his question, pain tore through him and he lay writhing on the floor, the demon was using his powers on him. He screamed, it felt like he was being torn apart, cell by cell, every fibre of his being was being torn apart, or so he thought, "right, the right hand" he gasped, and the pain vanished as swiftly as it had come.

"So be it" the demon hauled Jack back into the bathroom, dumping him on the floor, he turned the tap, and the bath began to fill up with icy cold water. Excitement was coursing through him, the pain and anguish of these pathetic mortals made him feel almost aroused. Their weakness gave him strength, and he revelled in their misery.

Jack groaned, all he could feel was pain, and he felt so weary, and what was the demon doing? For a moment he just watched the bath filling up, and then it dawned on him, and he stared at it in horror, but he couldn't moved, the demon was mentally holding him there.

So the boy had realised what was going to happen, he grinned maliciously over at him, the bath was full now and he slowly turned off the tap, "bath time" he grabbed hold of the youth, he wouldn't use his powers for this … it'd be more fun this way.

Jack fought him every step of the way, "No … get your fucking hands off me, no, no please" He lashed out, did everything he could, but he just wasn't strong enough. It hurt to resist, but he had to try. The demon enjoyed the struggle, the hunter was stronger than he'd realised, but it didn't matter, he was still the stronger of the two.

Finally getting him over the edge off the bath, he roughly shoved Jacks head under the water, and held him there. Jacks arms pushed against the sides and bottom of the bath, trying to push himself back up out of the icy water, his body bucked and writhed, but all to no avail, For a few seconds the demon pulled Jacks head out of the water, feeling satisfied, as he watched him choke and splutter as he desperately tried to breathe in some air, before being pushed back under. Water was being splashed every where, the floor becoming increasingly slippery. The demon could feel Jack panicking as his body was being deprived of air.

* * *

Authors note: Just want to say a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, really appreciate your comments and they help keep me motivated to post lol. Hope you're all still enjoying it.


	11. Holding on

And then as Jack's struggling had all but ceased, and his body had practically gone limp, the demon, safe in its burly meat suit, pulled him out from the icy water, dropping him onto the floor. He checked for a pulse … good the kid was still alive then. Seemed these hunters took more to kill – but that was fine by him. Like a cat with a mouse he could torture his prey, push him to the verge of death, and then do it all over again.

Jacks chest was heaving, as he coughed and lay panting on the floor. Where was Bobby, or even Sam and Dean? And when would this all end with his death, or the demons? His thoughts were disorientated and his vision blurry. But as his lungs burned, painfully still drawing in air, one thing was still clear to him. Bobby would come for him, he had to believe that, and when he got here, he'd send that sonova bitch back to the burning hellhole that he'd sprung from. He only hoped that he'd get there in time.

But even thoughts of his big brother couldn't stop the fear that gripped him. He didn't want to die, how strange is it, that it's only when you're on the verge of death that you suddenly feel more alive than you ever have before. All at once he felt his youth and the potential within him that would be forever gone should the demon succeed. In that moment he was all too aware of his mortality and the ability to feel pain. They say it's the life you've lived that flashes before your eyes before death, but for Jack it was his future, thoughts of the special woman he had yet to meet, places he had yet to go, and children he had yet to father, but if he was to die, then all that he envisaged would never come to pass. More than anything he just wanted to live.

* * *

Bobby drummed his fingers on the dash board, "Damn it Dean, can't this thing go any faster?" He'd left his brother to go in search of his friend's supposedly endangered one, and they hadn't parted on the best terms. His brother had been upset and needed him, but he'd left him, and now he could be dead or dying. His mind refused to be distracted, and his agitation grew, that demonic bastard would pay for so much as touching his baby brother. Bobby's heart was in his mouth, another 15 minutes and they'd be there, but that was still too long, he wanted to be there now, to have his brother safe. He couldn't bring himself to speak to the Winchesters, he wasn't really angry at them, but his frustration was making him feel bitter, they were together, Sam sitting quietly in the back, and Dean driving furiously in the front, they were both safe, but he didn't know about his brother. He sighed, just hold on Jackie, hold on.


	12. Knife Play

The demon was growing bored with this little game. It was too easy to just kill the boy, after all once he was dead then he'd be free and would no longer provide the demon with any amusement. Causing him pain was far more fun … seeing the anguish in his body and the fury in his eyes. He wanted Jack to die slowly, to see the last shimmer of hope fade from his eyes, and more than anything he wanted to break him completely.

The boy had escaped him after he and his companions had rounded on him and the other hunter in the alleyway, and after what had happened to them, the demon had fled following the youth back to the motel. Now he'd get his revenge, he was certain that the other hunters would be on their way home so he didn't have as long as he liked, but still the satisfaction from seeing their expressions over this humans corpse would be more than enough to compensate.

The demons face split into a grin as he envisaged the end result of his cunning little plan - but now to business. His eyes fell over Jacks form, he watched him as he lay spluttering and gasping for air, the bruises he'd made were darkening and the blood still flowed.

Jack could feel the demons gaze on his skin but he didn't care, he was exhausted and his body hurt other than kill him surely there couldn't be much more that the demon could do now … how wrong he was. Rough hands grabbed him, one wound its way in his hair, the other dug nails into his arm as he was hauled to his feet. Not a word was spoken to him as he was dragged back into the bedroom before being dropped onto the floor.

* * *

Sam sat in silence there was plenty that he wanted to say, but understanding Bobby's at times volatile temperament, he thought it wiser to say nothing but every so often his eyes would catch his brothers in the rear view mirror. Both Winchesters were concerned for their friend, he might not have been family by blood but he felt every bit a member of their family, as did Bobby. Dean pushed his baby to go as fast as she'd go, every second wasted was a second that Jack might be spending in agony. Bobby struggled to keep composed his eyes were glued to the clock, and every so often he'd glance up to see how much closer they were. None of them spoke.

* * *

The Demon tore the lamp out from the wall, before ripping out the wire. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the wounded man trying to get up onto his feet so with a smile he swiftly turned and struck him hard with the lamp watching him crumple back to the floor. Tossing away the lamp he placed his knee in Jacks back and then tied both his hands behind his back, knowing that the wire was cutting into his wrists.

Once again he wielded Bobby's knife, and taunted his hostage by waving it in front of Jacks face. "Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do to you?" his voice sent chills down Jacks spine, and he was still pinned under the demon.

The demon was now kneeling over the younger man, and for a moment he paused, something about this position, and the power he wielded made him feel aroused, the sudden feeling surprised him, and for the first time he noticed the attractive features and athletic build of his prey. For a moment a he let his fingers slip under Jacks top feeling the firm smooth skin underneath. Jack tensed at the demons touch, he was confused then disgusted as he felt the evident arousal of his captor.

"Get the fuck off me!" he cried out, but his distress only aroused the demon more, pulling Jack to his feet he pushed him backwards onto the bed. There wasn't enough time to do what he wanted to do, but still he could have a little fun. He straddled him laughing when he wriggled and bucked beneath him. "That's ok Jack … I like it rough" he mocked before leaning down, his face only inches from the hunters.

With one hand he gripped his hair pulling his head back and with the other he held under his chin to keep his head still before forcefully kissing him, his tongue forced its way into Jacks mouth and he moaned with satisfaction at the taste. When he pulled away he laughed harshly noticing the shame that the youngest Singer was feeling.

Jack wouldn't meet his gaze, turning his face away, he shut his eyes trying to block everything out. He could feel the bile threatening to rise in his throat. He felt dirty and violated, but more than that he felt ashamed and sickened at his own helplessness. A sharp slicing pain spread across his chest and he hissed in pain, opening his eyes he could see that the demon held a knife in his hand … a knife that was red with his blood. Jacks eyes narrowed feeling the hatred rise in him, "I hope you rot in hell" and he spat at the demon.

The demon in his fury landed a hard blow on his face. He'd been foolish toying with the youth had lost him valuable time, the rest of the hunters would be here any moment now. Vivid with anger he pulled him up off the bed and using his abilities he flung him hard against the wall, before throwing him against the opposite one. Jack's legs gave way and he dropped to the floor. The demon strode over to him he slammed his head against the bedside cabinet twice, then slung him down on the floor he kicked him 3 times with inhuman force smiling like a madman when he heard the sound of his ribs cracking.

Jack cried out in pain, his body shook as he coughed up blood, and struggled to breath. The younger mans vision was going blurry as his body threatened to black out, but he found himself being shook roughly, "Don't even think about it - I want you awake when you die" A voice snarled at him.

The demon plunged the sharp blade into his thigh, Jack screamed in agony and then the blade was at his throat, the demon smiled at him - this was it now he was going to die.

But the sound of a gunshot tore through the air, and Jack felt the demons hold on him slacken then disappear altogether.


	13. Reunited

Authors note: Just want to say a big thank you for all the reviews I've been getting, Sorry for the long pauses between posts and your reviews and messages keep me motivated to do more posts, and I like hearing the suggestions that you give. Hope my story is living up to your expectations :) And keep reviewing lol

* * *

Bobby was frantic he'd heard his brothers scream just as he'd gotten out of the car, Dean pulling the colt from his waistband ran towards the doorway with Sam hot on his heels. Kicking in the door the eldest Winchester took aim and fired, it was only after that shot that the scene before him registered.

The walls were partially splattered with blood from where Jack had been flung into them, the bedside cabinet like the bathroom door had been destroyed and there was more than one blood stain on the carpet. Bits of glass and tile had ended up in the room, and a smashed cordless lamp had been strewn on the floor.

Bobby pushed past the Winchesters who seemed to have been rooted to the spot, and dropped onto the floor by his little brother, he was sickened by what he saw, Jacks body was bruised and he looked exhausted, the deep cut on his thigh worried Bobby the most, and he wasted no time in stripping of his belt and tying it round Jacks leg.

His heart was in his mouth as he gently eased his brother forwards so that he could get to his sore bound wrists, "Oh God Jack I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry Jackie" Sam hung back slightly feeling guilty unsure of how Bobby would react if he came any closer.

Dean on the other hand wasted no time in taking Bobby's knife from the dead demons hands and using it to cut Jacks bonds, desperately trying not to look at the younger mans broken fingers, but the hiss of pain was unmistakable when he touched his wrist, "sonova bitch" he cursed under his breath, he cast a glance at Bobby, they were both aware that Jacks wrist was probably fractured if not broken.

Lowering Jack gently down it worried the eldest Singer about the lack of response from the younger, his eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, "Jack - Jack! Come on now you little fairy … you cant sleep now" Bobby J's voice was thick with emotion, he was at the end of his tether he couldn't bear being so useless, he just wanted to make everything better to make Jackie ok, but he couldn't.

Jack stirred momentarily his eyes flickered open and a mixture of emotions seemed to run through them pain, relief then doubt. "I'm sorry" his words were barely audible both Bobby and Dean frowned in confusion, but before they could ask what for he started choking …. coughing up his own blood.

"Oh God Jack" Bobby tried not to panic, but this was his only brother lying here in agony, his baby brother choking on his own blood. Between them Dean and Bobby wasted no time in moving Jack into the recovery position, Sam noting the blood still flowing from the youths cut's to his chest and thigh decided to cut in.

"He needs a hospital" his voice was soft but his tone urgent, "Well thank you captain obvious" Dean snapped then instantly regretted it seeing Sam's hurt expression.

"Dean - Sam's right, help me get him to my car. I'll drive I'm faster than an ambulance" Both Dean and Sam nodded understanding that when it comes to your loved ones nothing is impossible.

It was obvious that Jack wouldn't be standing any time soon, not even with help so they'd have to carry him. Bobby took hold of his shoulders and Dean his legs between them they carried him as gently but as swiftly as possible. Each moan of pain from Jack was like a stab to the heart for Bobby. How could he have let this happen .. And if they'd been a few moments later, he shuddered at the thought. He'd come so close to losing him - even now he still might if anything became infected and he was more than aware about what dangers blood loss posed.

Once his brother was safely in the car Bobby turned to his friend and clasped him on the shoulder, "Thanks Dean … but you and Sam should stay here, I'll call you when I'm there" he paused and then added, "Your brother needs you - I'm not mad at him, and I'm sorry for snapping"

Dean nodded then replied with a smirk, "dude - no chick flick moments" his humour was his shield, inside Dean was almost as freaked as Bobby was about Jack, but he couldn't afford to lose his head - there were still some demons out there.


	14. Time for a beer

When Dean returned back to the motel Sam was sat on the edge of the bed sporting his trade mark kicked puppy look. Neither Winchester looked at the body on the floor even though it no longer housed the demon; it was his hands that had inflicted such pain on their friend.

"You ok Sammy?"

"It's Sam … and yeah I guess so"

"So we're not gonna have to hug or anything" Dean teased, relieved to see a smile form on his brothers face. "But seriously Bobby's not mad at you – you know that right? He was just worked up … same as I would be if that'd been you"

Sam wasn't so sure about what Dean had told him about Bobby, but it made him feel awkward when his big brother got emotional over him. "Dude I thought you didn't do chick flick moments?" The eldest Winchester simply rolled his eyes and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Now that they were alone most of the tension had eased up, but their fears for their friend hadn't. The chair in the corner of the room still had some left over rope attached to it … and both men could envisage Jack being tortured there, in fact anywhere they looked brought on bad images about their wounded friend.

Dean had gone into an automatic mode, keeping himself occupied with jobs so that he didn't have to think about anything other than what he was doing. He was hastily packing their clothes up, when Bobby came back they'd need to be ready to just up sticks and go – there was no way they'd be able to fully clean up this mess, so thank God they'd booked the room under a false name.

Sam how ever was in a thinking mode, "Dean Jack will be ok right?" Typically Sam was resorting to gaining comfort from his older brother, one thing that had never changed was that Sam could always count on his big brother to make things alright again.

"Yeah he'll be fine. Bobby'll be drivin like a bat out of hell so Jack will be where he needs to be in no time at all, he'll be fine Sam" his tone was a lot more nonchalant than he felt.

Bags packed and ready – check, hmm seemed like a good time for a beer, passing one to his brother Dean sat down beside him. Later they'd have to do some clearing up – or at least move the body and then they'd have to discuss what to do next based on what Sam and Jack had found out, but right now the Winchester pair just sat in a comfortable silence together sipping on their beers.


	15. Doctors and nurses

By the time they reached the hospital Jack had turned an unhealthy shade of grey, his whole body ached and his eyelids had never felt so heavy, he was just so tired - if it hadn't been for the concerned voice of his brother Jack would have fell asleep long ago.

The world seemed to swim before his eyes and it wasn't until Bobby had opened the door to help ease him out that he realised the car had stopped. The concern in Bobby's eyes was evident to anyone than the semi conscious Jack whose main concern was staying awake.

Gently easing one arm around Jacks back and the other under his legs Bobby scooped his little brother into his arms, and carried him to the hospital doors which was no easy feat considering jacks height, but he was too pumped full of adrenaline and fear to even notice.

"Please! Somebody help me!" Bobby dropped to his knees with his brother still in his arms as a host of doctors and nurses flocked towards them …

What happened next seemed to happen in a slow motion blur, his brother was taken from his arms and was rushed away in the opposite direction, the words 'emergency' and 'theatre' were still ringing in his mind. As he sat kneeling on the floor he tried to piece together how he'd let things come to this. Jack was his responsibility, from the moment he'd taken his first breath Jack had been the constant source of Bobby's joy and pain, he was his brother's world.

Now that world seemed to be crumbling down – this was real, it wasn't a nightmare that the older Singer could just wake up from and wish away … his brother could die. Ignoring the circle of concerned nurses that he'd attracted he pushed himself up from the floor and staggered in the direction that they'd taken his brother only to find his path barred by doctor's.

"You can't go in there"

"But he's my brother – I just need to see him..."

"I understand but you can't go in there – look your brothers in the best hands"

"I swear to God if you don't fucking move!"

"Sir if you don't control your temper then we're going to have to call security … If you go in there now then you could kill him by wasting the surgeon's valuable time – now please go and sit down, get a coffee do what ever you need to do and we'll keep you informed"

With a resigned sigh Bobby slumped into the nearest seat, getting himself into trouble with the hospital security wasn't going to be helping anyone, but the next few hours were by far the longest and most testing he'd ever had to endure. His whole body was on edge, every muscle tensed. There was no way that Bobby Singer could relax until his baby brother's life was secured. When at last the good news came that his brother was out of surgery and was stable Bobby spared only a few moments to briefly but sincerely thank the surgeons before all but running to his brother's side.


	16. Wires

As Bobby sat by Jack's bedside his eyes never left the younger Singer's face for a second. Guilt consumed him when he observed the wires and monitors that tracked his brother's health, even though Jack had passed the worse he couldn't help but blame himself.

How could he have left him defenceless like that? He could have died for Christ's sake!

"I'm so sorry Jackie …" with one hand he squeezed his brother's hand a little tighter, when Jack had been small Bobby used to sing him songs to make him feel better and chase his fears away, but as he'd gotten older Bobby refused to sing them anymore and would tease him for asking, but now he found himself softly singing Nikelback to his unconscious sibling

"Time is going by so much faster than I …. So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you – you're never going to be alone from this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go I wont let you fall… when all hope has gone I know that you can carry on – we're gonna take the world on… I'll hold you till the hurt has gone …. I'm gonna be there always …."

The song tailed off as Bobby choked back a sob, releasing his younger brother bobby dropped his face into his hands, he was exhausted both physically and mentally, he'd come so close to losing everything that actually mattered to him. It was his job to look out for and protect his little brother and he'd failed. But thank God that the fates had been kind, his brother still breathed and he intended to keep it that way.

Running a hand through his hair he gave a hearty sigh as he got a grip on himself, he was glad that Jack wasn't awake to see him like this. Once again he checked his cell in vain for any messages from their father, and swallowed back the bitterness that came from seeing a blank screen – if it had been one of the Winchesters then he'd have been in touch.

But a groan from his brother grabbed his attention, his foul mood forgotten his concentration was focused on his brother.


	17. Private Call

Hospital

"Bobby?" Jack's voice was hoarse little more than a whisper but to Bobby it was a shout of triumph, his little brother had survived and come back to him. Taking one of Jack's hands in his, the older Singer was quick to respond.

"Shh Jackie I'm here, its ok you're safe now I've got you" tucking the stray hairs back from Jack's face Bobby smiled down at his little brother, "don't scare me like that, do ya hear me you little fairy?" Jack could only smirk in response before struggling into a more upright position.

"Where's dad?

"He's on a hunt" Bobby lied, "But he's worried sick guess I'd better go and let him know you're alright" Jack nodded not entirely convinced, but feeling too tired to question it any further, just as he felt his eyes beginning to close again he remembered to ask, "What about Sam? Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine kiddo, I'll call the Winchester's too" But his reply fell on deaf ears as Jack had already sank back into the abyss of healing sleep. Bobby only lingered for a moment longer watching the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest as he slumbered soundly before retreating into the corridor outside, he had a few calls to make.

* * *

The Call

"Hey Dean, its Bobby"

"Bobby? Thank God where the hell have you been? Damn it Bobby do you not realise how much we've all needed you?"

"I know, look, I'm sorry but … you wouldn't understand. Dean how's Jack?

"Wouldn't understand? Don't you dare give me that fucking bullshit, I spent the majority of my life following dad's orders, looking out for Sam and tracking down yellow eyes while that son of a bitch was off God knows where. You gave dad hell for that and now you're doing the same? Since when were you a fucking hypocrite Bobby?"

"Yeah I did give your dad hell but look where you and Sam are now, things might seem crap but at least you're still alive. You don't know jack shit boy so don't take on that attitude with me. I'm protecting them by keeping away, I have a host of demons on my tail who would just love an opportunity to get some leverage on me, if I went to my boys now I'd just be leading them straight to them. Better they be angry than dead. Now are you gonna tell me how Jack is or not?"

"Jack's alright, a little messed up but he'll be alright he woke up for the first time about half an hour ago, Bobby rang and let us know how the kids doing. Look Bobby … I'm sorry for getting mad but your sons need you right now, you know how much it tore me up when Sammy was in hospital and dad wasn't there … so don't put your sons through that, they need you Bobby.

"Dean, I know what you're saying makes sense, but … it's more complicated than that. Don't you think I want to be there right now? Of course I want to be there, I want to hold my boys and say everything will be alright but they're not kids anymore Dean, I need to know that they'll survive just fine without me … look what happened when your father came back, you all nearly died, I won't risk that with my boys … they're all I have left."

"Bobby …"

"No Dean, this is how it is"

"Christ Bobby, will you just listen to me? You've stayed away but you still nearly lost them anyway. Bobby you're right that they're not kids they're hunters, danger is all part of the job. Yeah we all nearly died when dad came back and dad did die, but what do me and Sammy have now except for a handful of fucked up memories, all I'm saying is that it doesn't have to be like that for you and your boys, because if you keep pushing them away Bobby then you're going to lose them anyway….. Bobby? You still there? Bobby?"

"I said no Dean"

* * *

Hospital

Bobby once again declined the suggestion to go home and rest; he was just fine where he was. There was no way that the older Singer would be leaving his brother's side until Jackie woke up properly, and even then he wouldn't leave if his younger brother didn't want him to. Smiling at his sleeping sibling Bobby reflected on how good it had felt to hear Jack call his name, it had been such a relief although it was no surprise considering that Jack had always called for him ever since he was about nine.

Now that Jack seemed to be on the mend Bobby allowed himself to relax a little, he was exhausted both mentally and physically the past 48 hours had been crazy, his whole world had been turned upside down then back right side up, in the morning a doctor would be coming to assess Jack and to discuss when he would be fit to be discharged. So with nothing left to do but wait Bobby gradually allowed his head to loll and his eyes to close, finally some well earned peace at last.


End file.
